Although electromagnetic radiation can be generated from any number of sources, including natural phenomenon like lightning strikes, the emergence of electronic devices, and specifically telecommunication devices, has rapidly increased the amount of electromagnetic radiation propagating through the air. This external electromagnetic radiation can interfere with electronic devices by causing a current to flow through wires and other metallic objects. Since this extraneous current may generate unwanted signals, including a spike in current that can damage electronic components, some treat the rapid increase in electromagnetic radiation as a form of pollution. In addition, electromagnetic energy produced from internal electromagnetic sources, such as high current cables, can also radiate out of the wire and interfere with other electronic devices.
One way to combat these extraneous currents is to protect the wires of electronic devices from external electromagnetic radiation by using a braided metallic shield that covers and extends along the length of the wire. The braided metallic shield also prevents electromagnetic radiation from leaking out of the wire, reducing interference to external devices. A terminal end of the shield may include a solid metal support that is crimped to the shield. When the support is placed inside the shield, the terminal end of the shield is expanded, which separates the wires that form the braid in the shield, creating “holes.” Unfortunately, the “holes” provide a means for electromagnetic radiation to penetrate through the wire and interfere with transmitted signals on the wire. Also, as the terminal end of the shield ages, the wires that make up the shield may begin to unravel, causing additional “holes” in the shield. In addition, the unraveling weakens the crimp to the metal support, resulting in the braid having reduced pull strength. Finally, the terminal end of the shield, as it begins to unravel, can cause galvanic corrosion between the shield and the metal support.
Accordingly, a braid shield is needed that reduces or eliminates the number of holes in the shield to reduce or eliminate electromagnetic radiation into and out of the cable while providing a strong and consistent crimp with the support.